1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable splint. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable splint useful in treating impairments in body joints and the like from flexion or extension contractures, weakness in the supporting musculature, or some other malady inhibiting the integrity of the body joint in accomplishing flexion or extension.
People often develop flexion and extension contractures in body joints such as finger joints from many and various causes. Weakness, disuse, fractures, surgeries, traumatic injuries, illness and other causes have been known to cause loss of ability to extend or flex the body joint. No device presently exists to reduce flexion contractures of finger joints by adjustable, quantifiable pressure as does the adjustable splint described herein.
Many splint devices and mechanisms have been designed to be influential at the knee, elbow or wrist, either for support or for mobilizing the joints. Illustrative of such devices are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,055,359; 3,785,372; 3,799,159; 3,928,872; 4,397,308; 4,485,808; 4,508,111; 4,538,600; and 4,657,000. However, all of these devices are not designed to reduce finger joint flexion or extension contractures and cannot be tolerated by the patient population for a long enough period to effectively reduce a contracture.